


Meet My Punishment

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek gets caught for trespassing and is sent to jail till his court date, but his punishment is not jail time it is adopting a 15 year old girl by the name of Genovia. He has to take care of her until her 18 birthday, but she has a horrible past that just may come back and haunt her while she is with Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What!?!?!?!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all Like it ;)

 

This judge must be really tripping on acid she is giving me a teenager fo a punishment which means I basically have another kid I have to take care of. Oh my God this going to give me some kinda work to do, and shit I only have there bed rooms in my apartment which are occupied by Cora and Isaac. The judge just had a smug expression on his face when he gave me my verdict. That dude is so going on my hit list because he is just ugh. Now, I am starting to sound like a teenage girl I am not even married or thinking about getting married and here I am with a child. I though griping the wheel of my car trying not to let the words slip out my lips.

How am I going to handle a 15 year old girl when I can barely handle Erica, and she is a hand full by her self. he looks over at the young teenager in his passanger seat in his car staring out the window watchin the trees fly past not saying a work. The only move ment I have seen in her make after she got in the car was the twitch that she had in her leg like Stiles when he wants to shake his leg, but has been told to be still for a long period of time. I look back at the road and see we are only about five minuets till we get back to my aparment.

"Hey, we are only five minuets away." I say glancing quickly over at her.

"Okay." She says quitely while nodding.

I never expect for her to be this shy by the way she looks. Notto sound like a creeper or anything, but this girl is just down right pretty. She is tall with long legs that Erica would be jealous of, her eyes are a mix of brown, black, and gold, she has waist long cruly hair, had hipster nerdy glasses, and she dress like a rocker. I pull up to my apartment I can smell the pack in side my apartment waiting for my arrival. I hop out of the car going to the back and grabing one of her bags. She grabbed the other one and her guitar case, and follow behinned me as I walked up to my apartment which was on the second floor of the building.

I looked back at her to see she was looking at the ground like her worn combat boots are the most wonderful thing since sliced beard. I think I have already grown a weak spot for this girl and I haven't even had her for a day.

* * *

 I peaked around Derek and saw a teenager girl with curly blonde hair and hazle eyes, andd she kinda reminded me of a cat to say the least. Derek walked into the apartment and put my bag beside the door and I followed his lead. I felt all the eyes were on me, and I looked up and saw that everyone was looking at me.

"Yo Derek, whose the kid?" I heard some one yell from the back of the room.

I took an involerntary step behinnd Derek knowing that he would protect me. I couldn't help it I hated yelling because all they used to do is yell at me because I ruined everything and I could never do anything right. The voices in my head didn't help either, and the pills only work for so long, but when I take them I feel lonely like I have not one to talk to. I have been told that I have schizophrenia. I glance around Derek's body and look around the room. There about 9 teenagers and 1 older man that just looks like a stright up creeper like the ones that by you candy then take you in their van. Yep, that is most definatly what he looks like.

"Guys, this is Genovia the judge ruled I have to adopt her or spend 25 years in jail due to my past rap sheet. So, I picked to adopt and I got Genovia, and she is kinda shy." he told the group bring me infront of him to show the group me.

I did an akward wave kinda thing and looked up at Derek for further instructions about what to do.

"Its alright Genovia these people are your family your safe with them." Derek whispered in my ear kissing my temple in a fatherly way.

I decide that I may be able to trust these people, so I went and sat inbetween a boy with glasses like mine and a girl with strawberry blonde hair that acctually smelled like strawberries. I giggled to myself about the connection that I made. I looked over at the boy he had a book in his had and was shaking his leg like I do when I am nervous about something which is basically all the time. The boy wasn't that bad looking acctually he fit my meaning of hot, and by the book he was reading he was smart because I remeber reading while I was in the asylum after my parents were arested all because I failed the mental exam that I was requaired to take to see if I was fit to return to the real world.

The boy glanced up at me over his glasses. I was caught dang I looked away blushing which means my chicks turn straigh up red and so do my ears even if you can see them.

"Well, hello I am Stiles and that is Lydia we are the smart ones out of this whole family." He said pointing to the girl on my left.

"I am Genovia, but I would like it if you would call me Novia or Novie. I don't really like my real name." I said quietly looking down.

"Cool, so Novie have you read this book before? The look in your eyes says you reconised it." Stiles asked me which brings me to look at him and the book.

"Yeah, I read it will I was in the asylum when my parents got arrested." I said even lower with a hope no one else would hear me.

 "The Asylum!!!!!" Stiles screamed jumping up like I was contagious.

Stiles outburst made everyone stare in our direction which utimately made me very unconfrotable which started the leg shaking and the pulling at the ends of my hair which is what I do when I feel uncomfortable or nervous as I said earlier. I could here the hush whispers I guess my serect is out all ready I guess I am going back before I even get unpacked. I looked up from my hair to see that everyine was looking at me, but no one dare speak because I don't think they knew what to say to the girl there friend brings home is mentally insane even though on my medication I can be normal just like them.

"Derek, why did you adopted a girl that was in a asylum. We already have Peter I think thats all that crazy we need." Jackson splat like I wasn't even in the room.

"I'm not crazy." I say quietly.

"I just have a mental disorder that makes me hear voice that was intreated for 11 years of my life I was in the asylum because I failed the psychology exam so they put me in a asylum until they thought I was ready to be released which they said I was a week ago which is when I was moved to the orphanage because my parents will never be able to st me back or have any other children because of the chargers the faced." I say in a almost hushed whisper. I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes threating to fall.

"What disorder do you accomidate?" the girl Lydia asked.

"I was dignosed with Schizophrenia, but it is only a mild case." I say looking down once again.

I started a little voice in my head start to tell me things bad things so I shot up quickly and go to my backpack where I usually keep my medicine and take it out opening it and taking out two red pills and choking them down before the voices got so bad that I would start screaming.

 

 


	2. Haunting Memories and High School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope Y'all like it ;)

 

After looking up after taking the medicine I noticed once aging that everyone had all their attention on me as if studying me to see if there were any other problems. I have a feeling I a, going to feel like I am under a magnifying glass until they get used to me. Well, they all have seen me take my medicine for the first time and I think I am allowed to think that is kinda weird just like a whole list of things like barney, that dude in the corner that looks creepy, and the fact that scientist are starting to clone people. Yeah one day that is going to come back and bite the human population in the ass, and I am going to laugh and say I told you so.

"That was your medicine wasn't it?" asked Derek nodding towards the pouch that I put my bottle of pills inside.

"Yeah." I say in a hushed tone not really wanting to be heard because I know as soon as someone gets the chance they will take me back like all the rest. I slowly make my way to my feet from my position on the floor.

The other people saw me as a treat to their families even though people with this disorder cause more harm to themselves than to others because of all the self hate the voices cause and how it can make us snap because a I see it as a part of me that hates what its apart of and I have seen it drive people to the ultimate way out, and I refuse to be so weak that I need to end my life to finally be happy. This is the reason the doctors want me to take the medicine so I won't have to hear and maybe listen to the voices that flow through me head.

* * *

After the medicine episode every one returned beck to normal not really even caring that I was mental ill. I think this gave me a since of security and that I maybe able to be my real self with them and not the fake shy and quiet Genovia that most people see on the outside the never see the fun loving girl that is buried under so many walls that she can hardly see the way out. After a few more hours of talking and joking around and story telling most of them left except for Cora, Isaac, Derek, and myself. I looked down at my phone that the social worker gave said it was 9:58 pm which means that it is time for me to get really for bed. I need to have sometime by myself.

"Umm Derek were will I be sleeping?" I asked trying not to sound rude standing up from my position on the couch.

"You will be shearing a room with Cora, but its basically yours because Cora is usually stays in Isaac's room, so you can go make your self at home." Derek said in a fatherly tone that he healed so well. He was reading something on his from what I could see it looked like an very old book filled with folklore the ones that I enjoyed reading all the time.

"Okay, Thanks. Derek another question." I said before I turned and walked away as he turned around to face me, "Should I call you Derek or Dad?" I asked playing with my fingers. I was just didn't want to make the mistake of calling him Dad if he didn't want to be called that.

"Either one." He answered turning back to start back reading giving me a shrug in response.

I hesitated a little but did it anyway, "Okay, Night Dad." I said hugging hi from behind. I could feel him stiffen under my embrace, but he soon relaxed, and turned his head to kiss my forehead.

"I'll see you in the morning, Novia. Oh, and you have school tomorrow." He called after me.

I grabbed my backpack and book bag and head toward my new room and place my backpack on the bed and my guitar in the corner by the closet which had some of my close in it, but not many because of all Cora's clothes and I though I had a lot of clothes. I opened the bag that had my shorts, t-shirts, and tank tops. I pulled out a white wife beater tank and some red volley ball shorts that are very comfortable and went to the bathroom to change.

After I locked the door, changed, and brushed my teeth. I looked at my self in the mirror I lifted up my shirt to reveal the various different scars that my parents caused during the time I spent with them all the injuries and near death experiences came back to me. I was proud of myself in the last weigh in we had at the asylum because I weighed 118 pounds that is the most I have weigh in my hole life due to the starvation that they had put me through I still can't consume that much food because of my stomach being so small due to not eating that much in many of my younger years.

I remember the when they took me away and put my parents in prison they had been starving me for about 2 weeks only giving me water to keep me alive so I could continue being their punching bag for a little while longer. I can't describe the joy I felt when the cops busted down the door and took them away and me away from them. I was so over joyed.

I pulled my shirt back down my long skinny torso and I looked down at my skin legs that had barely so meat on them because I am so tall that the fat I have is spread through out my body in thin specks because you can still see a little bit of my ribs, but it doesn't show as clearly as it did when the first found me. I have gained so muscle that has been added to my weight because of the asylum have teenagers working out and playing the sports of their choice I had just finished volleyball when they let me check out of the asylum. I excited the bathroom after brushing my hair.

I met Cora on the way out."Oh there you are I was getting worried you took a really long time in there." Cora said with a kind smile on her face.

"I am just taking my time. Sorry to worry you and make you wait if I did." I responded to the older girl stepping to the side so she could enter if needed.

"Oh no I was just coming to get my hair brush so everything is fine." She said flashing another kind smile before brushing past me lightly in to the bathroom. I walked over to my bed and put my clothes in the clothes hamper and pulled my book bag of the bed onto the floor, and pulled the covers down on the. I then reached across the bed to plug up my phone charger and put my Galaxy Note II on charge. I finally laid down slowly tried to go to sleep knowing that I won't get much sleep as usual, but will have to try to get at least 4 hours so I could function at school with out looking like a total nut job.

* * *

They were beating me and they were not stopping they had told me they were going to kill me and the laughing was just so so so horrible. Mother pulled out a knife and started stabbing me repeatedly not showing any sign of slowing, but right before I would have died it all stopped, and they just looked at me and laughed about how weak I was and how they wished they had a better daughter.

I woke up shaking sweating letting the silent tears leak out of my eyes. I knew I wasn't going to sleep any time soon. I looked on my phone to see the time it was 2:30 am well I got more sleep then usual because I usually wake up at 1:00 to 1:30 am, but I guess this is good maybe this is progress. The nightmares may end one day and never comeback.

I got out of the bed and headed for the living room maybe I will find something to do or read until the other get up.

 

* * *

 

I heard a racing heart and the sound of light footsteps toward the living room. I looked over at my clock seeing that it was only 2:37 am in the morning. Who would be up right now because I know it is defiantly not Cora or Iassc. I wander what is wrong with Novia. I got out of bed put on a shirt and walked towards the living room. I looked on the couch and saw Novia with on of the many books that I had on the four book shelves that I have in the apartment.

I went and sat beside her. She jumped looking up from the book when she felt the couch dip.

"Oh my I am sorry I didn't mean to wake anyone up." She said quietly looking back down to the book in her hands.

"No problem. So, why aren't you sleeping?" I asked her I was concerned because I wanted her to to be comfortable with her new family.

"I never really sleep a lot I have nightmares about my parents and what they did to me. This has been the longest time I have slept in a long time." She says looking back at me.

I didn't say anything back I really could imagine being pulled away from the torture, but having to relive all the pain and hurt again every night or every time she has to close her eyes and picture her real parents doing this to her.

"You don't have to stay up with me I can just read until morning. Trust me I have gone through this a lot so yo don't have to say up with me, and I know your tired so go back to bed I will be okay Dad." She said.

I can't believe that she is so self less and I also can't believe she is willing to call me Dad only after her first day here. I guess she likes me.

I nod and push myself of the couch and  go back to my bedroom. I will never let anyone hurt her she is my daughter and I will never let anyone hurt her again ever again.

I repeated those words until I fell into a dreamless sleep.

 

* * *

 

I had read about 3 books this morning and then watched the sunrise. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 6:35am which means its time to get ready for my first day of school as a sophomore in High School. This will actually be my first high school/school experience because I was home schooled with my parents which is when they beat me if I made anything under a 100. I hated that because most parents would be overjoyed if their son or daughter made a 98 on a test, but mine beat me till I was almost half dead.

I walked to my room to find that Cora was already back there getting ready for her first day as a Senior.

"Hey Cora." I said walking into the room and closing the door behind me.

"Hey Novie!" She said bouncing with excitement.

She was steady putting on her make-up while I searched for something to wear. I finally chose a simple black sundress, one of my many black leather jackets, and black ankle boots. As you can tell I am practically obsessed with black because that is the color of most of my clothes, but I do own purple, red, and blue because I like those colors. I walked to the bathroom after grabbing some under garments and my washroom bag, I turned on the shower waiting for it to warm up I striped and hopped in after washing my hair and body hopped right back out. I was so used to the showers at the asylum because we only got 5 minuets in the shower because of safety per cations.

I dried my hair with a towel letting most of it dry naturally putting my clothes on and brushing my teeth, and checking myself in the mirror. Okay, Genovia your going to high school you can do this put your game face on an react to everything with sarcasm. That will work just fine, and don't show you weak side. I grabbed my stuff and exited the bathroom going back down the hall to my room placing my things on the bed grabbing my backpack and leaving the room once more after taking my medicine.

  
I walked in to the kitchen to see Derek making eggs, Cora making her a cup of coffee, and Isaac happily munching on his jelly toast. I swear that boys is a six year old kid and not a 17 year old boy. I drop my book bag on the edge chair and grab an apple of the counter and sit in my seat and take a bit.

"Novia, would you like some eggs?" I heard Derek call over his shoulder.

"No thanks." I said taking another bite out of the apple looking around seeing Cora look my outfit up and down.

"Novie, that's a cute outfit, but I don't think Derek will let you out of the house in it." Cora said before taking a long sip of her coffee, and grinning at Isaac who poke her.

Derek turned off the stove and put the last remaining eggs in to his plate, and walked over an sat in the seat beside me while looking me over to make sure my outfit it up to pair.

"Think she looks beautiful, and she is not as bad a Erica and Lydia that is all I ask because those to some times were close to nothing." He said taking a bite out of his eggs.

* * *

 

 

After everyone was finished with breakfast Derek drove us to school which was only about 15 minuets away from the apartment, but took longer because of us having to pick up Erica and Boyd from Erica's house. I was just catching on to the fact that their were a lot of couples in this group of people, and Cora confirmed my beliefs. As soon as we got school all the people out side of school stopped, and as Erica told me word had gotten around that their was a new student that was affiliated with one of the last remaining Hales.

I got out of the car trying not to trip over my heels because what can I say I am a clumsy person who falls a lot especially on my face and ass. I didn't wait for the others to get out before I walked into the school because I need my scheduled and locker and locker combo. I walked into the room that was listed as office and found a lady sitting at her desk.

"Umm, excuse me but, I am Genovia Hale and I would like my scheduled please." I said politely smiling at the elderly lady.

"Oh yes, Sweetheart here you are." Mrs. Harper said handing me my papers that I need for the school year.

 I smiled again at the woman and left the office and started the search for my locker.It had taken me like 10 minuets to find the stupid thing, but when I finally found it I opened it and stuffed my binders that I didn't need into my locker and out of my leather book bag and yes it is black like you couldn't have guessed. I was turning to and try to find my first class which is English IV AP. I hope this class will challenge me or at least give me enough work to keep me busy and not staring out the window half the class like the classes the gave at the asylum.

I had only taken one step away from my locker when two hands grabbed me and slammed me back into it (I have a feeling I am going to have a huge bruise on my back) I couldn't help the whimper that escaped my lips, but gosh dang it this dang lockers hurt. I looked around to see who had me currently pinned to my locker, and I saw two identical faces grinning evilly at me.

"So, what is a pretty little thing like you doing with big bad Derek Hale?" the one on the right of me asked slightly tightening his hold on my arm.

"What do you want with my dad?" I asked struggling trying to get them release my arms.

"Derek Hale has a daughter. This could be an advantage." The one on the left said grinning at his brother, and with that as soon as they showed up the were gone.

I rubbed the places were the held my arms. Why dose this always have to happen to me? I am starting to think that my life is God's sick joke. I found my class fairly easily when I found the English department, and guess what I was late. WHY ME!?!?! I knocked on the door waiting for it to be opened.

A young teacher opened the door with a smile on her face, "Ms. Hale it is nice of you to join us." She said opening the door further and moved so I could enter the class.

"I'm sorry Miss I am new and I couldn't find the class." I said pushing some of my hair behind my ear and hand her one of the slips of paper that the office gave me to her.

"Oh I see well why do you introduce yourself to the class and take a seat in between the twins in the back." She said pointing to the seat in the back in between the evil boys that just had me pinned to a locker 15 minuets ago.

"Okay." I said moving in front of her desk and facing the class, "I am Genovia Hale. I was adopted yesterday by Derek Hale and I was born in South Carolina." I looking at my feet but speaking loud enough so everyone could hear me.

I started making my way to my seat in between the evil twins and sat down putting my bag on the floor and pulling my English blinder out of my bag, and then digging around for my favorite pen which I quickly found and placed it on my desk and put the syllabus on top of my blinder and started underlining the books that she was planning on reading this year for analyses some of them I have already read like she wants to further analyses Lord Of The Flies by William Golding. I analyzed this book last year for school I have to say I like the book, but I hated it when Simon died that was just sad.

I finally looked up from what I was doing when a note fell on the right edge of my seat. The twin on the right side had a slight grin on his face acting like he was paying attention to Ms. Blake I think that it is what her desk says. I reached over and grabbed the folded piece of paper and opened it under my desk so Ms. Blake couldn't see it. It read

_'Why did you not tell us more?" - Aiden_

_  
_I was not going to answer to the evil twins.I folded the note back up and slipped it into the pouch of my binder looking forward not looking to the left or the right. After class I am totally asking to be moved away from this two cases of evil. It was actually funny because about five minuets later the bell rang signaling class was over, and with that I packed my binder in my book bag and walked up o Ms. Blake.

"Ms. Blake can I pleased be moved I don't feel comfortable where you placed me today?" I asked politely.

"Well, Genovia I don't know if I will be able to fill your request unless I have a statement from the guidance counselor or the Principe." She said turning back around to write on the board.

I turned and walked out of the door not believing that she would not let me move evil women. I heard a fimilar voice from behind me that made walk a little faster trying to find my next class which is Physics, but the caught me anyway. 

"So, your trying to get away from us already?" Aiden said walking up on my right side.

"I just don't want any trouble okay just please leave me alone." I said looking for an escape from these to demons.

"Awww she wants us to leave her alone Ethan. Well, we don't always get what we want do we." Aiden said grabbing my arm right arm and Ethan grabbing my left and dragging me down a deserted hall way I guess since the bells rang a little while ago. Of course I was kicking and screaming, and they throw me into a janitors closet. I tried to open the door and push it open but they had put something heavy in front of it, so I did the normal thing and started screaming and kicking at the door hoping that someone would here me. I was never a fan of small spaces because of my parents they locker me in a room with no windows and a steel door for 5 years of my life, and that was only on of the minor things that they did to me. 

  
I could feel the panic attack rise, but it was to late to stop it I started screaming having flashbacks and picturing the new terrors that have entered I couldn't stop them. I tried to breath, but my lungs were rejecting the air I was gasping like I was drowning. The door opened and I saw Isaac come and scoop me into his and get me out of the closet, and then I guess I passed out. 

* * *

 

When I woke up I was in the hospital hooked up to all these beeping machines. I looked around but couldn't see because it was all blurry, so I do what I naturally do when I can't see pat the area around me. I felt some one stick them on my face, and when I looked up I saw that it was Stiles. 

"Genovia who locked you in that closet?" Dad asked he sounded feral like he was ready to kill anything that might cause me the slightest harm.

"It was the twins. Aiden and Ethan." I said quietly.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its late guys I was so busy this week and I wanted to make this chapter good :)  
> So yeah and I have a question for you guys. Do you think teen wolf would different if the male characters were female and the female characters were male?  
> Personally I think it would just make it even more awesome because it would be the first official mostly female wolf pack ever that I know of in the entertainment world. HUMMM I CAN FEEL A STORY IDEA COMING TO ME !!!!!!!!!!  
> Peace y'all   
> Time_Will_Tell


End file.
